Tequila Sunrise
by Amonae
Summary: The gang is back for another adventure. Love, marriage, beaches, and much more come into play in this long-awaited sequeal to California or Bust!
1. They're Baaaack

bTequila Sunrise/b

AN: I am very sorry for the huge lack of updates; I've been having a lot of family issues as of late. As well as quite a few issues for school. My recent girlfriend, who also happens to be one of my closest friends as of the past four years, has just been cut off from me by my mother. I am no longer allowed to communicate with her, at least until my 'problem' is solved. I'm not having a very good life right now.

She means the world to me, so I apologize ahead of time if my heart doesn't seem to be into this, it really isn't at the moment. My mother has no idea of how much she's hurting me by doing this. Well, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are highly welcome. I am so sorry for being so egotistical earlier. I hope I still have readers.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam Wing. Maybe I'll be able to buy it when I go to Japan.  
Oh, BTW, got the name of the fic from the song "Tequila Sunrise" by the Eagles. Listen to them. They're good. Tammelo, Lisi, Mia, Kio, Rebi, and Em are all property of themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Not even a hello?" joked Duo, stepping into the entranceway.

Rebi shoved her way through the other guys and flung her arms tightly around Trowa's neck.

Kio, Em, and Li quickly ran and hugged Heero, Wufei, and Quatre respectively.

Which left Mia just staring ahead and Duo looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Um... sorry for showing up so suddenly..." Duo mumbled, finally getting Mia's attention.

Mia grinned, tears welling up in her eyes. "You goof!" she shouted, running up to Duo and hugging him, burying her face in his chest.

Duo smiled. "Hey, you cut your hair."

Mia returned the smile, looking up at him. "Yeah, sorry."

"No!" protested Duo. "I like it," he insisted, running his fingers through Mia's now-short hair.

"Glad you're back..." Mia grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang all gathered in the living room, Li and Mia bringing in tea for everyone. Just as they had all settled down, they were once again interrupted by that pesky doorbell.

"AGH! Whoever that is, they must have a death wish!" grumbled Kio, standing up from her spot on the couch, which Mia quickly took over, and went to get the door, again...

"Hello!" yelled an unknown persons as the door opened (this sounds kind of like 'hyellow'. Really loud and really odd...)

The girls all sighed, knowing it could only be one person. "Tammelo..." they all muttered as a boy with brown-blonde hair walked into the living room.

"Hey gang!" he called, noticing the other occupants of the room and blinking a few times to reassure himself they were really there. He promptly went over and poked Heero. "Wow! These are cool! Where'd ya get 'em? Lifelike, eh?" Heero growled, pointing his gun at the source of his annoyance, Tammelo. "Neat! They even come with weapons!" Tammelo exclaimed, completely oblivious as to how close he was to having his head blown off his shoulders.

Kio wandered into the living room, seeing Tammelo and Heero, and hitting herself in the head. "Hopeless..." she muttered, dragging Tammelo away by the cross he wore around his neck.

"Hey! Lemme go!" screamed Tammelo, flailing his arms and legs about.

Kio glared, let go, and walked over to Heero, standing behind him and hugging him around the neck. "Ignore the idiot Hee-chan."

Tammelo blinked a few times. "Did I miss something...?"

Mia sighed. "Yes, you did, as usual. These are the ACTUAL pilots and NO, this isn't one of my famous practical jokes." (AN: I actually do have quite a few jokes I love to pull. Even when I was little I played quite a few. When the new mint Oreos came out, I scraped out the insides and put toothpaste in instead. People ate them, it was fun.)

Wufei looked confused. "Ooookaaay.... but who is this guy?"

Tammelo grinned goofily. "The name's Tammelo... ONNA!" he yelled before running off screaming.

Wufei twitched angrily. "BAKA!" he bellowed angrily before chasing Tammelo with his katana.

"So..." muttered Duo over the noise. "Is he your friend, or... something else..."

The five girls and Tammelo stopped immediately, leaving Wufei to run into a wall swearing, and began laughing hysterically.

"PLEASE!" Rebi yelled between her bursts of laughter. "TAMMELO?!"

(AN: The funny thing about that is, I actually DID go out with the guy Tammelo is based after. shrugs Funny how things work out, neh?)

"No offense Tammelo," added Li.

"None taken," Tammelo insisted, once again running from Wufei's anger.

Mia snickered as Em snatched Wufei by his hair. "Tammelo is a good friend, nothing more," she reassured Duo, smiling at his look of concern.

"So how did you guys get back anyway?" Em questioned, forcing the raging Wufei to sit down beside her.

"Well, we started out by looking for a portal on the colonies," recalled Quatre as Tammelo found himself a seat as far away from Wufei as possible.

"That didn't work..." mumbled Duo sadly.

"So our next best bet was the doctors," explained Heero.

"THE DOCTORS?!" yelled Tammelo and the girls.

Duo nodded. "Yeah. We convinced them to come up with a plan to get us back and I pooled all my favors Howard owed me to get him to build the device that the doctors designed!" he boasted proudly.

"Wow... so all those people got together to bring you guys back to us?" questioned Mia.

Trowa nodded. "Pretty much."

"Aww..." cooed all the girls, kissing their boyfriends on the cheek.

"Ewwwww!" squealed Tammelo.

Em glared, throwing a pillow at him. Many others followed. "Shut up Tammelo."

Li frowned. "But how long can you guys stay for?"

"For as long as we're still living," smiled Quatre.

"Really?!" questioned Rebi, looking to Trowa for answers. Trowa nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. "YAY!!!" screamed Rebi, leaping at Trowa and hugging him around the neck. The pair promptly fell over and the room shook with laughter.

Mia wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, okay. So... um... what are we going to do for sleeping arrangements?"

Kio looked troubled. "Oooh yeaaaah...." she mumbled.

"'Oooh yeaaah' what? What's the problem?" asked Heero worriedly.

"Well since you guys left, everyone kinda moved in here..." replied Rebi, smiling slightly. "We only have one spare room now..."

The pilots just sat there in an awkward silence (insert random tumbleweed here) until Heero spoke up. "Why don't we just use the same room plans as last time?"

"Unless you guys wanna sleep in a room full of women's lingerie and feminine hygiene products…" sniggered Mia at the guys' uncomfortable expressions.

"If you guys don't mind about sleeping in the spare room and living room, we have a pull-out couch and extra cots and junk," said Em, shrugging slightly.

"Sounds good to me!" yelled Duo, grinning.

Tammelo, who had been unusually quiet for the whole proceeding of choosing rooms, stood up in a hurry, upsetting a table in his rush. He dusted invisible dirt off his pants and cleared his throat. "Well guys and, erm, girls, I'd better be off! I still have to pack!" he yelled, running quickly out the door.

Quatre blinked. "Pack?"

Rebi nodded. "Yeah, he's probably going camping again."

"Camping?" asked Trowa, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's always going camping or to some insane retreat or SOMETHING of that sort," explained Mia dully.

"Oooh…" mumbled all the guys monotonously.

"So…" muttered Em. "Do you guys still have the gifts we gave you?" she asked, grinning.

"Uh… somewhere in here…" Duo mumbled, digging through his pockets.

The remaining pilots promptly went to their bags that they had brought with them. Quatre was the first to retrieve his gift from his neatly organized travel bag. He pulled out a small leather-bound photo album.

"What's that?" Mia asked, looking suspiciously at Li.

Li looked nervous. "Um… don't kill me, but… I gave Quatre a copy of the pictures from Universal…" (AN: When I went to Universal Studios recently, it was very surprising to me that they didn't have these picture thingies anymore. They didn't have the ET ride either. sigh Disappointment for all…)

"WHAT?!?" screamed Mia, causing everyone else to stop in their tracks.

"Don't freak, it's not like they hadn't seen them before," Em said, trying to calm the twitching Mia.

"Fine," grumbled Mia angrily.

"Here we go," said Wufei, pulling Em's card and photo out of his bag.

"Wow! So you still have it?" grinned Em. "Cool! Do you remember what it said though?"

Wufei nodded. "Of course," he replied, pulling a long, thin parcel out of his bag as well and handed it to Em. "Lessons start tomorrow at nine."

Em ripped the brown paper off the parcel and gasped, marveling at a beautiful new katana. "Thank you so much Wufei!" she yelled, throwing her arms around Wufei's neck.

"Did you read the inscription on the blade?" asked Wufei, smiling at Em.

Em shook her head and detached herself from the black-haired Asian long enough to read the inscription aloud. "'To my dearest Nataku, may you always be close to my heart', aww… how cute!" she cooed, pecking Wufei softly on the cheek.

Heero handed Kio her CD, smiling ever so slightly. "Not a scratch and the lyrics have never reached another soul's ears."

Kio grinned happily. "Good! I knew I could count on you Hee-chan!"

"No problem," nodded Heero, looking over as Trowa pulled a girls' shirt out of his bag. Rebi began giggling and Heero suddenly remembered that the shirt currently in Trowa's hands, was the same one he had saw tossed off the roof and onto the deck all those years ago. Shaking his head sadly, Heero decided to watch Duo continue to dig through his pockets in search of his gift.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Duo. "Now I remember where I put it!" he called, reaching around his neck for something and pulling out a long silver chain, on the end of which was a plain black cross along with Mia's amethyst heart. "I knew it was here SOMEWHERE!"

Mia sniggered. "Just glad you kept it."

"Of course I kept it! What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?!" Duo protested, looking slightly hurt by the minor accusation that he may have disowned such a keepsake.

"Aww… you're the best Shini-baby!" Mia smiled, hugging Duo tightly.

Duo grinned broadly. "I know!"

Mia snickered and hit him in the shoulder lightly, but she was quickly interrupted by Rebi yelling over the noise. "Okay! Who's up for catching lizards!?"

"I!" yelled all the girls, their hands shooting upwards into the air. The guys, meanwhile, simply looked confused.

Em sighed. "Come with us, you'll see," she said, dragging Wufei outside with her. The rest of the gang follow, the pilots with a bit of worried curiosity.

Kio pulled a fishing rod off a shelf in the garage. "This," she explained. "Is what we use to catch lizards."

"You fish for them?" questioned a confused Duo.

"No hooks, don't worry," said Lisi reassuringly, noticing Quatre's wary look. "And no Duo, we 'fish' for them."

"We do this!" replied Mia, tying the bottom of the fishing line into a slip-knot.

Duo looked more confused than ever. "I still don't get it."

Em sighed. "We just loop it around the little guys' neck and VWIP! You've got instant lizard on a leash!"

Quatre looked horrified. "You STRANGLE them?!"

"No, no! Of course not!" Li answered him. "It doesn't hurt them. And besides, we take it off, look at them, and let them go anyway!"

"Alright…" muttered Quatre, still not entirely convinced.

"Okay!" yelled Mia, punching a fist into the air. "Let's go catch some lizards!"

"Hang on, hang on," growled Kio, ruining the dramatic moment. "Why don't we make this more, I don't know, INTERESTING…"

Rebi looked confused. "What do you mean by 'interesting', Kio?"

Kio got that familiar evil glint in her eye, the one everybody learned to fear. "Well… whoever manages to catch the biggest lizard wins. We'll be in teams of two because we only have five rods. The losers do the winners' chores for a week!" she finished, laughing evilly.

"Uh… Kio?" Mia interrupted. "We don't have chores."

Kio pondered this for a moment. "How about five bucks to the winning team from EACH of the losing teams?"

"Agreed," everyone replied, splitting up into separate teams, each taking a fishing rod.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here lizard, lizard, lizard… here lizard… Oh screw it! Where the hell are you, you stupid little s-"

"Mia!" Li yelled. "Shh! You're going to scare them all away!"

Mia grumbled, poking the fishing rod into a nearby bush. "But I can't find - AHA!" she squeaked, pointing a few meters down the sidewalk at a seemingly frozen lizard.

"Shhh!" hissed Li.

"Sorry," muttered Mia, tiptoeing towards the motionless reptile. In the time it takes to turn on a light, Mia had slipped the loop around the creatures' neck, jerking the rod back quickly. "Got it!" she yelled, pointing to the un-moving lizard, dangling from the string.

"Did you kill it?" questioned Li worriedly, poking at the suspended lizard.

Mia glared. "Of course not!" she grumbled, grabbing the creature before removing the slipknot and dropping it in a jar.

The two stared at it, waiting for the slightest movement to announce that it wasn't dead, before Mia spoke up. "Um… on second thought… I'm gonna check…" she said, opening the jar and snatching the lizard by the tail.

Mia squeaked as the reptile wriggled and ran off, leaving its' squirming tail in Mia's hand and Li laughing her ass off. "Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross! I'll NEVER get used to that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo walked through the orange trees, pouncing on anything that looked even relatively close to a lizard.

"The one thing you'll accomplish by doing that is scaring them off. They like the sun anyway," stated Em, pointing to the sun-laden sidewalk.

Duo mock-glared. "Mia's right, you ARE like Wu-man!"

Em grinned. "Thanks! Now let's go look in the sun," she ordered, dragging Duo into the front yard.

"AAAHHH! The sun! It BURNS!" Duo cried, flailing his arms.

Em glared. "Oh shut up you baka onna. You're not a vampire and you're not burning."

Duo grinned stupidly, suddenly looking at the sidewalk. He pointed to a motionless, tail-less lizard sitting there. "Look!"

"Shhh!" Em hissed, sneaking over to the lizard, slipping the string around its' neck and jerking it back. She held the fishing rod out to Duo. "Here, take the lizard off, but don't lose him."

Duo gently grasped the lizard, pulling the string off its' neck. He stood with his hands closed for a moment, before beginning to scream and flail his arms about, running in circles.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Where's the lizard!?" Em yelled angrily.

"AAAHHH!" screeched Duo, still running in circles. "IT'S IN MY SHIRT! IT'S IN MY SHIRT!!! HELP!!!!!!"

Em sighed, snatching the collar of Duo's shirt, stopping him in his tracks. She told him to slowly lift his arms, which he did, and she quickly lift off his shirt and tossed it onto the lawn. She sighed as she watched the offending lizard scuttle out of the shirt and across the grass. "Baka," was all she said before walking off to find another lizard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kio twitched, checking under another bush, attempting to ignore Wufei's constant complaints.

"What kind of a weak onna game is this?!" Wufei yelled, probably scaring off any lizards within a 50 mile radius.

Kio, on the other hand, was grinding her teeth in an attempt to stay calm. 'Must not kill sexist bastard… must not kill sexist bastard…' Finally, something just snapped, making Kio twitch even more and tempting her to find something rather blunt and heavy to throw at Wufei's head. Instead, her eyes spotted the closest thing to her. A big, bushy, prickly rose bush…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebi was poking at a rosebush with a stick, attempting to poke the lizards, whom were hiding inside, fearing the pointy stick, out of hiding.

"Um… Rebi?" questioned Quatre politely, now knowing better than to put 'Miss' in front of anyone's name anymore.

"Yeah?" Rebi replied, still poking the rosebush, promptly getting frustrated with it and chucking the stick into the bush.

Quatre pointed to a tiny sunny spot of rock in front of them. "Is that the lizard we're looking for?" The lizard in question blinked lazily.

Rebi grinned maniacally. "Yep!" she called quietly, sneaking up on the small tail-less lizard before tripping over a loose rock surrounding the flowerbeds. "ACK! DAMMIT!" she screeched, falling face-first into the dirt, scaring the lizard under a rosebush. Rebi stood up, dusted herself off, found a new pointy stick, and resumed poking at the bush, now trying to skewer the lizard inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa was lying utterly motionless in the sun, covered in lizards. A particular tail-less lizard was crawling on Trowa's unibang. Heero pulled out his gun slowly, quietly, aiming at the reptile on Trowa's head. One emerald-green eye glared at him. Trowa mouthed 'Don't even think about it,' before sitting up, lizards running in all directions.

"Dammit Barton! We're going to lose money on this bet!" Heero glared, pocketing his gun.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you scared that thing might go off in your pants?"

"No," growled Heero. "I put the safety on."

Trowa grinned slightly. "Ok, if you don't want to lose money, I bet you ten bucks for whoever can get to the top of that tree first," he bargained, pointing to a curvy avocado tree.

"Doesn't look too hard…" muttered Heero thoughtfully. "You're on."

The two ran to the tree, beginning to quickly climb the strangely shaped branches.

"And no circus shit," stated Heero.

"Fine by me," replied Trowa, already half-way up the tree.

Heero struggled to hoist himself over another branch, falling into a dead rosebush below. Trowa laughed at him from the top of the tree, and Heero glared at the acrobatic clown. He dragged himself out of the prickly branches stabbing into his side and fingered Trowa.

Trowa only laughed harder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang met in front of the house a while later, as the sun was beginning to set. Each one of them was empty handed.

Rebi sighed. "Definitely a bad day for catching lizards…"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, not even one! Damn tail-less lizard…"

Kio looked at Heero, who was still picking sticks out of his hair. "What happened to you?!" she laughed, helping him pry the twigs out of the tangled mass of brown hair.

Heero glared at Trowa, whom had abruptly started laughing again. "I fell out of that damned tree…"

Em was pulling thorns out of Wufei's arm as he muttered angrily, "At least you fell…"

Kio glared. "Serves you right for being a sexist asshole."

"What did you do?" asked Lisi curiously, not noticing the rosebush with newly broken branches.

"She shoved me into a goddamned rosebush! That's what!" barked Wufei.

"Oooh… you poor baby…" cooed Em, and the girls burst into fits of laughter.

Quatre looked up at the quickly blackening sky. "Shouldn't we be going inside soon?"

"Yeah… I suppose…" mumbled Rebi. "Hey Tro? What's that thing on your head?"

Everyone stared as a small, tail-less lizard slowly made its' way down Trowa's unibang and blinked lazily.

The birds all quickly departed their nests in the trees as the whole gang let out a shriek loud enough to wake up half of Los Angeles.

END CHAPTER ONE

AN: Once again, sorry for the delay. Life isn't so hot. Anyway, the lizard bits all belong to me. I used to catch lizards a lot when I was little and visiting relatives in California. The gang's house is kind of based off a house belonging to my Aunt. I love that house. Back to the lizards. I've actually fallen out of an avocado tree into a dead rose bush, fallen (though Wufei was pushed) into a rosebush while going after a lizard, and had one of the little buggers crawl up my shirt. Ah yes, the lovely vacations…

Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you! 


	2. A Walk on the Wild Side

Tequila Sunrise - Chapter Two: A Walk On the Wild Side

-

AN: Sorry for the delay, once more. I hope to have some sort of schedule for this sometime... but don't count on it. Hope you like!

DISCLAIMER: No, sadly enough, I don't own Gundam Wing. I also do not own the petting zoo idea, that belongs to Family Guy. I don't own any brand names or such either, HOWEVER! Rebi owns the label Rowena's Closet. Tis our band (which is non-existent as of now), so do not steal. Thankies.

-

"Ung..." grumbled what appeared to be a lump of blankets.

"Come on Mia! Wake up!" Em yelled, poking the lump, which was now identified as Mia.

"Mshnawphuck..." Mia grumbled, throwing in a few select morning swears for good measure.

"It figures. The one time I'm up, you're not," stated Rebi, sipping coffee gratefully.

"Mishamsheta..."

Rebi glared at the blankets. "Up now or I jump on you."

"Msmarn..."

Grinning, Rebi set down her precious coffee and leaped onto the bed, repeatedly jumping up and down.

"GACK!" Mia screamed, shoving the hyper-active brunette off her. "Mornings are hell..."

"Coffee?" asked Duo, holding a big black mug out to her.

"Kiss me, I'm dreaming..." Mia mumbled sleepily.

"No way morning-mouth!" Duo laughed, setting her coffee down on the bedside table.

Mia grumbled. "Why in hell do the people in movies always wake up with mint-fresh breath in the morning... Damn television..." she growled, wandering off to brush the offending teeth.

"So what's the plan for today?" Duo asked, wandering back into the kitchen where the rest of the gang was eating breakfast.

"Ooooh! The zoo!" squealed Rebi excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat. "Big animals! And the giraffes!"

Kio rolled her eyes. "The zoo has a group rate today. 25 for five or more people. It's the middle of August, and the zoo is nice right now, that's why we're going."

"...You take the fun out of everything..." mumbled Rebi, sitting down with a pout on her face.

Mia walked into the kitchen, her coffee mug in one hand while she brushed her teeth with the other. "Wha's go'n on?"

"We're going to the zoo," explained Quatre.

"An' th's happ'n wh'n?"

"Just now," said Kio, taking another sip of her own coffee.

"Meh," Mia grumbled, spitting in the sink and setting down her toothbrush before taking a big swig of coffee. "Bleh... gross... I'm gonna go get dressed..." she muttered, dragging herself down the hall and to her room.

-

About an hour later, the gang had finished breakfast and were piled into Rebi's huge-ass ten-seating van.

"Why in hell do you have such a huge van!" yelled Wufei, squashed in the back seat with Em, Heero, and Kio.

Rebi shrugged from her spot in the driver's seat. "If you take out the back seat, it makes room for the band equipment."

"Band equipment?" questioned Duo as Rebi started the van.

"Oh yeah! We didn't tell you guys about Rowena's Closet!" Mia called from her spot in the middle of the van, along with Quatre, Lisi, and Duo.

"Not really..." mumbled a confused Trowa, seated in shotgun.

"It's our band," stated Rebi, pulling onto a main road. "We do gigs, but not too often. Kio's on bass, Mia's on power chords, I'm on backup guitar, Li's on keyboard, and Em's on drums. We kind of rotate lead singer, depends on the song and who wrote it, but most of the time it's me, sometimes Mia or Em too."

Duo's eyes widened. "COOL! Can we come watch!"

Mia grinned. "Sure! Our next gig is tonight, I think, and-"

"Stop yakking and keep your eyes open for a parking spot!" screamed Rebi, swerving into the parking lot.

Mia shaded her eyes with a hand and began humming the Mission Impossible© theme.

Kio glared. "Shut up will you! You do this every time we look for a pa-"

"THERE!" screamed Em, pointing to a fair-sized spot that had just opened up.

"AH HAH!" Rebi yelled, swerving the van into the spot, nine passengers falling heavily against the right side of the vehicle. (AN: Rebi left me a note in the margins here. It reads: Mia can't spell!)

Rebi jumped out of the van, opening the sliding door and Quatre, Li, Mia, and Duo all fell onto the pavement with a rather large 'thud!'.

"Ow... Damned ground..." Mia mumbled into the parking lot floor.

"Your foot is in my face!"

"That had better be you Mia..."

"Could someone kindly remove their foot from my ribcage?"

They finally managed to get up, after being stepped on by everyone in the back of the van.

"Now then..." muttered Rebi, pulling a map out of her bag; which could easily hold a small elephant. "We should split up, we don't ALL want to get kicked out of the zoo at once," she explained, laying out the huge-ass map on the front of the van.

"So who's going where?"

Kio grinned evilly, pointing to the reptile house.

"Ooh!" squealed Duo, sounding much like a giddy school girl as he pointed to the primate building.

Em giggled insanely. "Ooh! Night creatures!" she laughed, pointing out the nocturnal creatures area.

"Penguins!" yelled Li, pointing at the Antarctic building. (AN: I have recently decided penguins are evil beasts. It is simply wrong that a bird should swim instead of fly... shudder)

"All right! And I'm going to the performance ring, they have a show in about twenty minutes," said Rebi. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm going with Kio," replied Heero.

"I'd better make sure Duo doesn't do anything stupid..." Was Mia's answer.

"I'm going with Em to avoid people's stupidity," answered Wufei.

"You sure you'll avoid stupidity?" Em grinned. Wufei began to look worried.

Quatre smiled. "I think I'll go with Li today."

Trowa put an arm around Rebi's shoulders as his reply.

"Okay then! Now that that's settled!" Rebi called. "We'll meet back here at five pm, so if it's eleven am now... That gives us six hours! Don't get lost," she stated, folding up the map and stuffing it back in her bag.

-

Kio poked at the tank where tons of snakes were curled up sleeping. "Usually they have SOME sort of interactive display or - OOOOH!" she squealed excitedly, pointing to a crowd of people gathered about an orange-decked zoo worker. "Let's go see!" she yelled, dragging Heero over to see what the commotion was about.

Heero's eyes widened as he stared at the HUGE boa constrictor the zoo worker was holding.

"Any volunteers?" asked the worker. "Anyone want to hold a snake? I need two people."

"Us! Us!" yelled Kio, raising her hand and forcing Heero's into the air.

"Oh god..." mumbled Heero, staring into the snake's beady eyes.

-

Duo had his face pressed up against the glass on the gorilla cage. Not really a smart thing to do, but hey, haven't you always wanted to?

"You're lucky there's glass, or you'd be pretty much dead now," Mia stated, pointing to a huge alpha male sitting only a few feet away from her braided idiot. "Let's go see the chimps! Sometimes you can hold them!"

"Sure!" yelled Duo, abandoning his staring at gorillas for a more interesting topic.

The two walked to the chimp area, where another orange clad zoo employee was working, explaining the chimpanzee's eating habits while holding one. Mia and Duo moved to the front of the crowd, listening intently about chimps eating ants with a twig.

Duo was just beginning to lose interest and fall asleep, when the worker lost control of the chimp and it leapt on Duo's head, pulling at his hair.

"ACK! OH MY GOD!" Duo screamed, running in circles and trying to pry the chimps' fingers from his hair. Mia, on the other hand, began laughing hysterically.

The worker finally got the chimp back and Mia and Duo left the building quite promptly after, one laughing, the other grumbling about primates.

-

Rebi and Trowa got to the show arena early, getting front row seats. "This should be cool," said Rebi, reading the show schedule. "First there's the large cats, then the elephants, the clowns," she shuddered at this. "And stuff, then intermission, then the final act!"

"Sounds good," replied Trowa, wrapping an arm leisurely around Rebi's waist. "It'll be nice not being the one performing for once..."

Rebi smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss, but the lights dimmed and a drum roll went off just as they got close. "Dammit! Gotta watch!" she swore, leaning her head on Trowa's shoulder and getting comfy to watch the show.

-

"Ooh! Polar bears!" squealed Lisi, peering into the icy pen.

"Look!" Quatre pointed at a worker throwing fish into the pool and watching the bears dive for it.

"They're so cute!" Li chirped, clapping her hands together.

They watched the huge bears eat, play, swim, and dive for quite some time before anything interrupted them.

"Yikes!" yelled Quatre, backing away from the glass as a polar bear swam by abruptly.

Li laughed. "He can't hurt you Quatre!"

Quatre frowned. "Well it scared me!" he complained, moving back to the glass cautiously.

"Quatre's a scaredy-cat!" giggled Li in a sing-song voice, pulling him by the wrist back to the glass.

Quatre stared at the bears for a while before suddenly sticking out his tongue at the next one that swam by. Li just laughed.

-

Wufei and Em wandered through the nocturnal house cautiously, as to not trip over anything in the darkness.

"You can't see anything in this damned building!" grumbled Wufei audibly.

"Maybe if we feel our way along the walls we might find something..." Em muttered, her fingers running over a button on the wall. "Ah! Here we go!" She pressed the said button, immediately screeching as she did so.

Before them now fluttered hundreds of bats in their cage which had become illuminated with a black light.

"Holy shit!" screamed Wufei, drawing his katana, which he had somehow managed to smuggle past zoo security, and began running at the bats.

Em winced as Wufei ran face-first into the glass in front of the bat cage. Wufei slumped to the ground, rubbing his bruised nose. "Ow... Damn it all..."

"You moron!" Em called, bursting into laughter and pulling a grumbling Wufei off the floor.

"Shut up!" Wufei growled, rubbing his nose. "...Is it broken?"

Em stared at him. "No... I don't think so... Let's find somewhere with more light," she giggled, dragging Wufei out of the darkness.

-

Heero looked extremely nervous as the huge snake writhed and squirmed in his arms. Kio, on the other hand, looked perfectly happy. "Don't be such a chicken!" she chided him.

Heero clenched his teeth as the snake's tail made it's way unnoticeably up his leg. "Kio, I don't like big snakes..."

"What are you talking about?" Kio questioned, baffled. "What's wrong with them?"

"I. Don't. Like. Big. Snakes..." he muttered, trying to move the snake's tail away from his inner thigh, to no avail, as his arms were full of, well, snake.

Kio now looked VERY confused. "What on Earth are you talking about Hee-chan?"

Heero had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling as the snake tried to find something to hold onto... "I. DON'T. LIKE. SNAKES!" he yelled, motioning with his head to where the reptile's tail was currently residing.

Kio began laughing and she beckoned the zoo worker to take the snake as she helped detach it from Heero's more delicate areas. The two left the building; Heero very red and embarrassed, Kio laughing her ass off.

-

"They're so cute!" squealed Mia, petting a rabbit.

Duo rolled his eyes. He'd had enough of furry animals for one day. "Are we done yet?"

"Shut up! This is fun!" Mia stuck out her tongue at Duo, turning back to feeding the animals.

Duo grumbled and decided staring at Mia's ass was the most interesting thing of the moment. He then noticed her back pockets and the bag of animal food in his hands.

"Whee! Here ya go Mr. Goat!" Mia yelled childishly.

Duo grinned inconspicuously, putting a handful of the food pellets into Mia's back pocket, moving back and sitting on the wood fence to watch his plot unfurl.

Mia continued, unknowningly, feeding the animals when a duck bit her ass. "Ow! Hey! My butt is not food!" she scolded the mallard as a goat bit her from behind. "Ow! What the hell!" Mia yelled as the animals closed in on her. She squeaked and ran like hell, leaping over squatting children and sleeping animals, a barrage of furry creatures following her.

When she finally managed to get away by leaping the fence, she glared at a certain braided youth, sitting on the fence, laughing so hard he was crying.

-

Rebi was sitting by herself, waiting for Trowa to return with drinks. She tapped her watch impatiently. "C'mon Tro... Intermission's nearly over..." she cursed silently as the lights once again dimmed, signalling intermission was over.

The spotlight swerved all around the stage as the ringmaster announced the next act in his sparkly red coat. "Tonight we have had a special request for a finishing act! A former circus acrobat would like to give you all a very special performance! Introducing... No name!"

The crowd burst into applause as the spotlight centered on the middle of the tightrope, where a unibanged, half-mask wearing, poofy green pant clad 'no name' was standing.

"Oh no... Not again..." mumbled Rebi, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't believe this..." she quickly raised her head as the audience gasped, watching Trowa land safely on the tightrope after an elaborate flip.

Rebi, along with the rest of the crowd, watched in awe as Trowa went through a number of acrobatic tricks, many-a-stunt on the high wire, before finishing with a few of the animals doing tricks. Trowa bowed deeply as the elephants were led out of the ring. Trowa stood on the back of a particularily large lion as it walked towards the audience. Or was it a certain /person/ in the audience?

The lion stopped about ten feet from the audience, leaving Trowa to do a flip off it's back and landing gracefully, kneeling on one knee in front of Rebi. Rebi blushed furiously as she stared at the man kneeling in front of her.

Trowa smiled at her, taking one of her hands in his. "Rebi... I've known you for only a short time, but I fell in love with you the moment I saw you... Even though the random hugging did kind of scare me... I know I don't say it enough, but I love you. So if I may be so bold..." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny velvet box and opening it in front of her, revealing a shimmering silver ring set with a deep blue crystal. "...Rebi... Will you marry me?"

(AN: Oh! Let's stop right there! Nah, I'm not that mean...)

Rebi's blush turned a deeper shade of red and she threw her arms around his neck, tears burning in her eyes. "Of course I will!"

The entire audience clapped and 'awed' as Trowa returned Rebi's hug.

-

Quatre and Li were watching the penguins leap and dive in their icy pool when another orange-clad worker walked onto the ice and began throwing fish into the water. It was only when the worker turned on a microphone, tapping it twice to check if it was working.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three..." spoke the worker into the mic. "Okay! Now if we could get some people down here who would like to feed the penguins. That's right, be careful now."

Li grinned at Quatre and the two headed down to the frozen pen along with a mass of other visitors.

"Here you are," said the worker, handing a pail of fish to Quatre and Li.

"Thank you," the pair chimed, walking off cautiously on the slippery ice.

"CUTE!" squealed Li, throwing fish to the penguins, squatting on the ice.

Quatre, though, was standing as he fed the swimming birds. Unfortunately for him, as he took a step foreward, he stepped onto a thin sheet of black ice. "GACK!" he screamed, slipping into bone chilling waters.

"Quatre!" squeaked Li, going as quickly as she could to the side of the ice.

Li tried to help him out, but whenever she tried, the penguins would only pull him down by his pant leg.

Eventually, with the help of a worker, they managed to pull the shivering Quatre out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Li questioned, putting a towel around Quatre's shoulders.

Quatre sneezed, pulling the towel closer around his shoulders. "I will be, but we should be heading back... It's almost five..." Quatre sneezed again.

"You're hopeless..." Li mumbled, walking off with a rapidly sneezing Quatre.

-

"Oooh!" Em pointed. "Look! Let's go!" she yelled tugging at Wufei's sleeve and pointed to a sign which read 'Elephant Rides: FREE'.

Wufei glared. "There is no way I'm going to sit on a smelly old elephant!"

Glaring, Em pulled the complaining Wufei off to go ride and elephant. She finally managed to get him climbing the stairway leading to the elephant, with much bribing.

Wufei was grumbling and cursing under his breath as he sat on the elephant's back behind Em. "I'll have you know," he whispered in her ear. "This is NOT comfortable!"

Em giggled. "Sorry Wu, too late now!" she chided as the elephant began to walk around the ring.

They walked away from the elephants quite promptly afterwards, Wufei walking with an odd stride.

"Sorry Wu, really am," Em apologized, though snickering as she did it.

Wufei grumbled. "/I/ get to pick where we go now..." he stated, looking around for something to do. He grinned almost maliciously when he saw a sign that said: 'Tigers -'.

"Cute!" Em squealed, waving at the tigers.

"They don't look so tough," commented Wufei, scaling the wall and landing perfectly inside the tiger cage.

"Wait for me!" yelled Em, climbing clumsily over the wall, sliding down it and into a tiny river. "I don't think we're supposed to be in here..." Em mumbled, trying to keep her white blouse, which was now soaked, from sticking to her.

Wufei laughed at Em sitting in the river. "HAH! ONNA!"

Em glared, grabbing his angkle and dragging him into the water as well. Just as they had started a water fight, one of the orange-decked workers started yelling at them for scaring the tigers (which were cowering from the crazy people on the other side of the pen) and got them hauled out of the cage and out of the zoo.

-

"Okay... nearly five... everyone should arrive right about... now!" Rebi calculated, staring at her watch. As if on que, eight bodies made their way to the van.

Rebi giggled. "What the hell happened to you two!" she asked Wufei and Em, as they were the first pair approaching the vehicle.

"We got kicked out because we went in the tiger cage and landed in the water," Em explained, trying to dry off her hair with her hands.

"And I am NEVER riding an elephant again!" Wufei complained, still feeling sore.

Mia laughed as Duo and herself walked to the van. "Hah! You're a moron 'Fei!" Wufei glared and Mia gave him a look that could probably kill rocks.

Rebi backed away, scared. "What's your problem?"

"Duo's an ass."

"Mia's an ass," Mia and Duo replied at the same time, turning away from eachother in the process.

"What happened this time?" asked Kio, sitting on the van hood, Heero standing beside it. The two went into a spell about monkeys and petting zoos before Kio yelled," ENOUGH! I don't want to hear it. Just get in the van, and try not to kill eachother."

They grumbled and climbed into the van as Li and Quatre approached the vehicle.

"Li! What did you do to him!"

Li pouted at Rebi. "He fell in some water, let's just get him home and into some dry clothes."

"I'm sure you can help him with that," winked Rebi, climbing into the drivers' seat.

"REBI!" screamed Li, helping Quatre into the van.

Rebi just giggled, allowing everyone to get in the van before starting the drive home.

END CHAPTER TWO

AN: Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! And most of this nonsense has actually happened in real life, to me or someone I know. So please, no stealing my own stupidity, ne? 'Cept the Family Guy bit, but I love that part! Stewie reminds me of a little Lord Voldemort... -snort- Anywho, review, yeah. See the button? Go? Yeah, that one. 


End file.
